Even a Rocket
by RushandStreak
Summary: A poem featuring the events of Planes.


A sleeping town, nowhere and small,

My town of wheat and corn,

I dream of racing at high speeds,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

I fly past the start line at a high speed,

I concentrate like never before,

I fly like a rocket of orange and white,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

Missed by seconds, hardly at all,

I return with nose low, shame high,

Dream crushed, future embraced I fly,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

He comes in a truck, an angel from heaven,

He tells me I'm in through a disqualification,

Wow! Who knew?

But even a rocket can be stopped.

An old Corsair, a war hero,

He comes to tell me I shouldn't go,

"Your wings'll fail," he says,

Even a rocket can be stopped

He cannot fly, this old Corsair,

He says he'll still train me,

The training's hard, I can say,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

I've improved, my friends say,

They say I have a chance,

Skipper says I've got what it takes,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

I travel to the city that never sleeps,

Excitement stirs through me,

Landing on smooth pavement I go,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

The racers shined up, all in their booths,

Each one a legend I know,

A friend is made, a good start,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

The racers lined up, engines on, spirits ready,

My time has come, ready as I may ever be,

Engine revved, nervous energy,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

Fear of heights pulls me down,

Ice gathers on my wings,

Freezing rudder, chattering teeth,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

Finally in my comfort zone: agility,

I'm doing well in this leg,

I catch up to Bulldog,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

A shocking development, a plane falling,

Bulldog's blinded, I help him through,

Landing is smooth but it costs time,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

A sleek racer, a mean opponent: Ripslinger,

"You're a nice guy," he says,

"And you know where they finish!"

Even a rocket can be stopped.

A strange car, a funny plane,

What is he, I know not,

My first fan, he wishes me luck,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

A clunky design gone with my sprayer,

A sleek new design gives me an edge,

The next race goes well,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

I celebrate praise as reporters crowd 'round,

I tell them about Skip, he trained me after all,

I'm ready for the next leg,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

A beautiful plane, she shows me around,

Tells me a trick so I can fly low,

I hope this will work,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

A tunnel, a train, fear runs through me,

I try to fly higher but fail,

I brace myself for impact,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

Flying through puffy white clouds,

Am I dead? I think,

A quiet runway in gorgeous terrain,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

I can't believe the good news,

I'm in first place, they say,

The tunnel was close, but I prevailed,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

Ishani's new prop gave her away,

She tricked me, she lied,

Working for Rip,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

I roll off toward Rip,

"Thanks for first place,"

I'm hurt but I'll fly on,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

Off to Mexico, over the ocean,

Trouble has struck my antenna,

Without it I'm lost over sea,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

I'm low on fuel, no place to land,

It looks like it's the end,

I prepare to embrace defeat,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

Two F-18s, they lead me to their boat,

The Jolly Wrenches are their squad's name,

Skipper's old squad, wow,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

I'm shaken, Skipper lied,

Only one mission,

My mind's a blur,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

The rain pelts down, lightning strikes,

A wave blasts cold over me,

I cannot fight; I fall into the sea…

Even a rocket can be stopped.

Pain shoots through me,

I nearly drowned but here I am,

Crippled and bent, done with the race,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

My chances of winning gone,

I may never fly again, my worst fear,

Skipper was right, I shouldn't have raced,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

"One mission?" I ask, it's the least he can do,

He lowers his nose,

He wants to speak with me alone,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

His whole squadron was killed,

Under his command,

He could never bring himself to fly again,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

My friends, they come,

With parts to spare, they want me to race,

They fix me up,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

I still get to race; I'm grateful and glad,

I roar through the sky, full speed ahead,

Once again I'm doing well,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

They're cheaters, they're mean,

Rip's got his accomplices chasing me,

I try escaping; they've got me where they want,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

A streak of blue, an old Corsair,

He's up an' runnin', come to my rescue,

He chases them away but his tail is shredded,

But even a rocket can be stopped.

I try to catch up, but Rip is too fast,

My only hope is the jet stream,

I must conquer my fear of heights,

Even a rocket can be stopped.

I've done it, I'm up,

A tail length behind Rip,

He dips and rolls…

But even a rocket can be stopped.

I've won the race,

I can do more than what I was built for,

I've proved to the world what I can do,

But still, even a rocket can be stopped…


End file.
